A Dilganese Experiment
by Dilpickles00
Summary: After years of alien exploring, experiments and inventions, Dil is given a project that may change his life, to research the body of Kaori Miyazono, try to resurrect and cure her and then to look after her if she is resurrected (Also a crossover with Rick and Morty)
1. Chapter 1: The project and delivery

**This is a All Grown Up/Your lie in April Crossover, It is set 4 years after All Grown Up and a few months after Your Lie In April.**

Dil Pickles was a great scientist and inventor

Over the years, he created some crazy and zany inventions such as a flotation device, A Ray Gun, A Robot arm and many inventions and projects he had worked on.

Then one night he had a crazy idea

"Why not I do research on curing diseases and Evan better, use it to resurrect someone" said Dil

Dil decided to contact the local scientific body about his idea, originally they all thought he was crazy, but then realised that Dil could do stuff, no one else could do.

Dil suggested to get a dead corpse that was preserved and then research it for its diseases and then use the cure to resurrect them.

However the local scientific body didn't have any that Dil could possibly use and it seemed that Dil couldn't do this project.

Dil decided to then go to sleep, after all it was late and he needed some sleep

 **An Hour later**

At the Local Scentific Body, two scientists were discussing different scentific ideas when Jerry Stewart a top scientist came in the room

"I just got a call from a science department from Towa Japan" said Jerry

"What was it about" said Brian one of the scientists

"Remember when we talked to Dil about researching dead bodies for his cure and resurrection experiment" said Jerry

"Wait they found someone,for him to do it" said Brian

"they found a match to what Dil is looking for, a girl had died of Fredrichs Ataxia and the Japanese are now looking for a cure" said Jerry

"Hang on, If we find a cure first then Japan would have to buy off from the United States of America" said Stewart another one of the scientists

"Exactly, The corpses name is Kaori Miyazono, she was a well known violinist in Japan who was diagnosed with Fredrichs Ataxia at a young age, she lived a good life, she evan met her hero and love interest Kōusei Arima Who she forcibly put him back onto the piano, however before she could tell her feelings to him, she declined in health and passed away in a risky surgery that could of increased her life span by a month, that's what the Japanese has told us anyway" said Jerry

"Ok so what your saying then is that Dil can give this girl a second chance" said Stewart

"Yes, I'll inform him tomorrow and we will get her delivered to him by postage" said Jerry

"Ok, just let him know tomorrow" said Brian

 **Tomorrow**

Dil was eating cereal with his family: Tommy, Stu, Didi and Evan Grandpa Lou Pickles was over when a call came from the kitchen mobile which Didi answered

"Hello this is Pickles residence" said Didi

"This is the Yucapia Science Department, we need to speak Dil" said Jerry

"Dil your science department is on the phone and wants to speak with you" said Didi

Dil rushed to take the phone from Didi and answered

"This is Dil, Hello" said Dil

"Dil we found a body for your research project" said Jerry

"I thought you said last night that you don't have one" said Dil

"We had a call from Towa Japan and they have the subject your looking for" said Jerry

"What is the name of the patient and disease" said Dil

"Her name is Kaori Miyazono and she had Fredrichs Ataxia" said Jerry

"Ok I can figure that one out" said Dil

"Goodbye Dil, good luck on the project" said Jerry

"Bye Jerry, have fun with whatever your doing" said Dil

Dil hung up the phone and went back to eat breakfast

"What was that about" said Stu

"Well I'm doing experiment in terms of curing and preventing diseases , so yeah a package is coming, don't worry guys it's not dangerous" said Dil

"Thats Good, it's great to see your helping people, I'm proud of you for that" said Didi

Soon a few days later, A box containing Kaori Miyazono came through by postage

Dil then took the box and took it to his secret lab which can only be accessed through a secret door in the basement

Dil then opened the box to find Kaoris body well preserved

'My god she looks beautiful, no wonder Towas science division sent us her' thought Dil

Dil then set up a Bacta tank which he created as inspired from Star Wars and then Dil picked her up, made a small cut in her leg to remove a bit of muscle tissue, taped that up and then put her up in the bacta tank which was suspended in a special fluid and Dil then put a breathing mask on her face in case she is revived

"So we begin" said Dil as he began examining the muscle tissue

 **This is my 2 year anniversary on Fanfiction, I am planning to update this fanfic as well as both Violins heart of gold and (at some point) Child of Leni,**

 **Also Football is Indeed coming home**


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment and revival

**Here we go:**

Dil was examining Kaoris muscle tissue sample, He realised something odd

"This muscles cells look all different, like abnormal" said Dil

He decided to examine Kaori more, he took her out of the bacta tank and soon he opened her up using a scapal and decided to take a closer look

He saw something off about her spine

"It's curved, This Fredreichs Ataxia must of prevented her from walking properly" said Dil

He then examined Kaoris heart and found that it was damaged

"The killer symptom must be Cardiac Arrest" said Dil

Dil knew what Ataxia meant, it meant a loss of co-ordination in the arms and legs, meaning that weird hardened muscle tissue he examined earlier was due to the Ataxia.

Dil decided to fix Kaori and then create the cure of Fredreichs Ataxia to use on both Kaori and anyone else who has the disease, Dil can become a billionaire and soon he can build that starship he always wanted to build and fly to the Stars with it.

First Dil got one of those artificial hearts he had in a freezer, Dil then removed her heart which was beyond repair and then he installed an artificial heart which he activiated.

The next thing he did was to replace her spine which was easy to do, Dil used a straight metal rod and some of the gears from the family dishwasher (luckily they hadn't used it in two weeks as Didi suggested hand wishing dishes to save energy), Which was to recreate her spine which was now impossible to bend without massive amount of force.

Dil then decided to create a chemical which was to stop her muscles from deteriorating and maybe stop decomposition if it ever starts despite the corpse being preserved, Dil then sowed her back up and then he put her back into the bacta tank and injected her with the chemical, it actually preserved her more.

Dil put the facemask back on her face and then left to join his family

 **That night**

Kaori In sprit was watching the sky in the afterlife where suddenly something changed, Kaori then watched her whole life flash beyond her eyes and then suddenly her eyes opened and she could see tools and see bubbles suspended around her, she then realised she had a breathing mask on which probably explains why their bubbles is around her

Kaori then banged the glass and soon it broke and as soon she realised what was going on, she was alive again, she then banged on the secret door entrance

Meanwhile Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil were watching a scary film, Didi and Stu were out at an inventors convention, where they heard loud banging coming from the basement.

"What's that Tommy, it felt real" said Chuckie

"It's just the TV Chuckie" said Tommy

Then the banging got louder and this caused the Rugrats gang to investigate

As they went down to the basement, The banging got louder and it was from an area Dil knew

"Dil is that coming from your lab" said Tommy confused

"I think it might be" said Dil

"Please don't tell me your cure chemicals are explosive" said Tommy

"There not, I think I might know what it is" said Dil

"What is it" said Kimi

"It's not a it, it's a Who" said Dil

"Wait what was the experiment you were doing" said Tommy

"I was tasked in curing diseases and it seems that it's worked so well that I may have caused someone to cheat death" said Dil

Dil then got out his key to the door and opened it like a car to find Kaori Miyazono stumble around the place and suddenly panic

"Who are you guys" said Kaori

Dil had his hands up and said "Calm, calm down, I'm Dil Pickles, I'm a scientist and I'm the one who helped you cheat death, You need some rest, You've just been revived and now if you panic for more time, the gears in your spine I installed may detach, so calm down"

Tommy then approached Kaori and raised his hand for a handshake

Kaori then shook Tommy's hand

"So how did I end up here" said Kaori

"We will take you to the living room and tell you about it, Phil prepare the hot chocalate, Tommy get a blanket, Chuckie put the radiator on and Kimi and Lil you will help me take Kaori up as her legs aren't fully prepared" said Dil sternly

"My legs can handle themselves" said Kaori

"No they can't, not yet, they still need to heal for a bit otherwise legs may stiffen again" said Dil

Despite thinking of an objection, Tommy realised Dil was right, Dil knew about this patient and if Tommy interfered it would cause more issues.

They all went and did their respective duties and before they knew, they were all in the living room again, this time with Kaori

"So how did I end up here" said Kaori

"Well first of all, I'm from a Local Science department of the United States of America and I was doing experiments in terms of curing diseases, one day my department got a call from Towa Japan and your dead body was sent to my house, then afterwards I replaced your heart and spine with artificial parts and then I created a chemical which stops your muscles from deteriorating permanently, injected it into you and your now with us, so I cured you" said Dil

"What's your name" said Chuckie

"Kaori Miyazono" said Kaori

"How are you feeling now" said Kimi

Kaori then started crying

"What's wrong" said Kimi

"When I was in the afterlife, I saw the person I loved go out with another girl" said Kaori

"I'm sure he would be happy to see you again" said Phil

"I don't think so, he said he wanted to move on from me and if he keep thinking about me, it will hurt him and ruin his piano career" said Kaori

"Don't worry Kaori, their are plenty of fish in the sea" said Dil

"Thats true, I just don't know what to do at the moment, It's feels weird to be alive again" said Kaori

"Wanna watch TV with us" said Tommy

"Sure got some snacks" said Both Kaori and Dil

Tommy and Phil then went and got the two some snacks

They watched TV all night before all falling asleep in the living room


	3. Chapter 3: Morning in the Pickles house

**Here we go:**

Kaori woke up the next morning on what appeared to be a sofa to find Tommy, Dil and Chuckie playing on a video game on what appeared to be a TV

"Morning Guys" said Kaori yawning

"Morning Kaori" said Dil

Kaori then went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast

afterwards she went into Dils room to find it covered in alien decorations and some smaller experiments

Then she wondered into Tommy's room to find a lot of film things and then she watched some of Tommy's films and she thought a lot of them, Evan Gasuntit was really entertaining.

She went back down to find them 3 still playing video games where Kaori went back to the sofa, her legs tired and she went under the covers

Dil then approached her

"How are you feeling" said Dil

"I feel better evrey day" said Kaori

"Good, I'll give you this buzzer button, my father invented years ago, if you need us then press the button" said Dil as he gave Kaori a button similar to the one from Angelica breaks a leg

"Okay" said Kaori

'Time to turn Dil into my personal servent' thought Kaori

Dil then realised he needed to text his parents about Kaori

He got out his phone and began texting

 **The text will be in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: One on one

**Here we go:**

Kaori used the buzzer a lot often to the dismay of Tommy and Dil, She made them make food and drink for her and also to fluff her pillow or to play her music which she would criticise if either of them would make the wrong note.

One night Dil was forced to make a canele at 3 o clock in the morning because Kaori felt hungry that morning.

Tommy feeling sorry for Dil as it was Dils duty to protect Kaori, decided to give Kaori a lecture

"Hello Kaori" said Tommy

"Hi Tommy, haven't recalled calling you via buzzer..." said Kaori before being interrupted

"Kaori I think you should be nicer to Dil" said Tommy with a serious face

Kaori stopped to see Tommy look at her with a serious like face and she realised that while Dil maybe slow at getting somethings, he was the one that brought her back to life and for that she should be grateful

"How" said Kaori softly

"Well Don't Control him, otherwise it can mess him up mentally, also if you have any problems talk to him and I don't mean like trivial ones like fluffing pillows or making us play music, I mean about serious issues like if your ok or I don't know, just look after each other, ok" said Tommy

"Ok I will, in fact now I just had an idea" said Kaori

"What is it" said Kaori

"I'll summon Dil and then we will talk one to one, while you do all of Dils duty's, while we talk" said Kaori

Tommy knowing this was going to be a double edged sword said "Ok, we've got a deal"

Later in the day, Kaori summoned Dil using her buzzer, Dil came down unenthusiasticly, thinking that Kaori is going to give him a demeaning or nearly impossible chore

"What do you want Kaori" said Dil

"Sit" said Kaori as she pointed to a sofa spot next to her

Dil sat down

Kaori then said "Are you ok"

"I'm good, slightly tired, all those chores you make me do is making me tired with no energy what so ever" said Dil

"I'm sorry Dil, I'm sorry for giving you chores when you were the one that gave me a 2nd chance, I believe that I'm unworthy for that mistake and that you should just cut your losses and..." said Kaori with tears in her eyes before being interrupted

"Kaori, I don't think your unworthy, in fact the opposite, I think your a good person Kaori, All of us make mistakes Evan myself sometimes, it's a human thing" said Dil

"You really think so" said Kaori

"Yeah, you know what, come give me a hug" said Dil embracing his arms

Kaori immediately hugged Dil which Kaori cried onto his shirt

"I'm sorry, so sorry" said Kaori

"There, there, I'll look after you" said Dil as he was patting Kaoris back while hugging her

'This girl is very complex and interesting, I wonder what other things went on before she died' thought Dil interested


	5. Chapter 5: Research

**Here we go:**

Dil went back to his lab whilst Tommy and his friends were looking after Kaori, Dil got out his big research computer that only him and a few of his lab colleagues had and began researching

"Computer, tell me more about Kaori Miyazono" said Dil

"Kaori Miyazono, Status: Alive formally deceased, hobbies: playing violin and sweets, relationship status: has a crush on Kōusei Arima, a pianist who she brought back from the darkness and then fell in love before her death from Fredrichs Ataxia." Said the machine

"So you know where this Kōusei Arima is" said Dil

"25 Kaiku Street Towa Japan" said the machine

"Good, I better remind him that Kaori Miyazono is back from the dead" said Dil

Dil got out pen, paper and a envelope and began writing a letter


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

**Here we go:**

After writing the letter, Dil then started talking to the machine again.

"Shall I inform anyone else about Kaori coming back from the dead" said Dil

"You should also inform her parents Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, located at Ma Fille Bakery Towa Japan, They would be desperate to see her" said the machine

"Good point, I better write them a letter, I'm going to call the local science department and ask for plane tickets for them to visit Kaori and take her home" said Dil

Dil then wrote the letter to Kaoris parents, put those letters bought those plane tickets and went upstairs to look after Kaori.

 **Later**

Kōusei Arima had just come home practising with Nagi and Hiroko, he was starting to move on from Kaoris death, especially after his visit of her grave on her birthday and was now starting high school and September was only a week away.

He tried to date over girls including Tsubaki and Emi, but it became difficult due to him greiving over Kaoris death

As he took his shoes off, he saw a letter near the door

It was addressed 'Kōusei Arima'

Kōusei picked up the letter and turned the letter around to see the coat of arms of the United States and the Seal of California, whatever this is, it must be important, he opened the letter

 _Dear Kōusei Arima_

 _You don't know me, but I'm Dylan Prescott Pickles and I am in the junior division of the California Science Department which is part of the department of science in the United States of America. Anyway I was assigned to a task to find a body, cure of its diseases and bring it back to life, Japan gave us the body of Kaori Miyazono and I was tasked in bringing her back to life._

 _It was a success, I cured her Fredrichs Ataxia and she is now alive again, you may not believe me, but as a US scientist, I can prove it to you, inside Their is a picture of Kaori and me inside the letter and I provided you along with Kaoris parents flight tickets to Yucaipa California to see her and take home to Towa Japan_

 _See you there_

 _From Dylan Prescott Pickles, Junior Scientist progidy, California Sceince Department, United States Department of Science._

Kōusei then saw a picture which was indeed Kaori with this Dylan Prescott Pickles

Kōusei couldn't believe it, the girl that he thought was dead was very much alive and kicking again and this miracle worker had been responsible for it, he wanted to call this Dil Pickles and give him his thanks

The flight would be in 2 days time.

 **Meanwhile**

Kaoris parents Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono has just finished a days work, Kaoris death did hit them hard, without her made them feel depressed, however with the help of Kōusei Arima Who was Going through the same persons death, they managed to get over it and without having to pay for Kaoris needs, profits were high and now they were financially in a very good position.

Then a letter came through their mail that changed everything

They opened their letterbox to find a letter and it looked formal and smart which they assumed would be taxes and then they looked on the back to see the Coat of arms of the United States and the Seal of California

They were bemused that a letter this far had come to their doorstep of their lowly bakery, but because it was addressed to them, they opened it.

 _Dear Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono_

 _You don't know me, but I'm Dylan Prescott Pickles and I am in the junior division of the California Science Department which is part of the department of science in the United States of America. Anyway I was assigned to a task to find a body, cure of its diseases and bring it back to life, Japan gave us the body of Kaori Miyazono and I was tasked in bringing her back to life._

 _It was a success, I cured her Fredrichs Ataxia and she is now alive again, you may not believe me, but as a US scientist, I can prove it to you, inside Their is a picture of Kaori and me inside the letter and I provided you two as well as Kōusei Arima flight tickets to Yucaipa California to see her and take her home to Towa Japan._

 _See you there_

 _From Dylan Prescott Pickles, Junior Scientist progidy, California Sceince Department, United States Department of Science._

Kaoris parents couldn't believe it, they thought that once a person is dead, they stayed dead, but now this scientist had somehow brought her back to the living, they didn't believe it until a picture fell out of the letter

It was Kaori with Dil Pickles

Thats When they believed that Kaori was alive

and they cried in happiness

They phoned Kōusei who told them that he recieved the letter as well and he revealed that he had the permission from his father and his guardian to go to the USA with Kaoris parents to see Kaori.


	7. Chapter 7: flight

**Here we go:**

Kōusei Arima, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were all getting ready to go to the United States to be reunited with their daughter, they had packed everything from Caneles to Kaoris violin.

They arrived at the airport and after going through security, went on the plane ready to head to Yucaipa California.

The plane landed in Oakland and soon they found a purple haired boy holding a sign saying 'Kōusei Arima, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono'

They approached him and he greeted saying "Hi I'm Tommy Pickles, Dylan Prescott Pickles brother and this is my girlfriend Kimi Finister", Kimi greeting them as well

The 5 of them got into Tommy's car and they began headed to Dils house from Oakland airport to Yucaipa, after they hit a highway, they started to talk to each other.

"So how is Kaori doing" said Yoshiyuki

"She is doing quite well, very hyperactive and carefree, however when you guys take her home, she needs to take her heart medication as Dil replaced her heart with a metal one and she needs to be careful, the other day she nearly went into cardiac arrest as she forgot to take her meds, luckily my mother made her take them just in time, Dil has been taking good care of her" said Tommy

"So Her illness is cured" said Kōusei

"Well sought of, Dil cured the degenerative side of the illness, but Kaori is still going be quite weak for the rest of her life, but Dil managed to increase her lifespan so she could live a normal life, but at a risk" said Tommy

"What's the risk" said Ryouko

"Kaori may not be able to walk again" said Tommy

"Why" said All of them except Tommy and Kimi

"Well her leg muscles were very difficult to replace, Dil managed to fit metal parts, however it coming clear that her legs could lose function at any moment, however it probably won't happen for a few years" said Tommy

"Ah Good" said Ryouko

The journey continued and they talked mostly what Kaori has been doing and trivial questions.

They then arrived at Dils house


	8. Chapter 8: Suprises and Rivals

**Here we go:**

Tommy arrived at his house with Kimi Finister, Kōusei Arima, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono, they opened to the door to find Lil Deville, Dils girlfriend

"Oh Hi Lil, have you seen Dil" said Tommy

"I've been looking for him for hours and Kaori has also gone missing as well" said Lil looking generally worried

"What" said Tommy shocked

"Well when I came around to see my boyfriend Dil, the door was open and his room and secret lab was trashed and their was blood on the floor of the living room" said Lil

All of them rushed to the living room area to find blood on the floor and Tommy made a suggestion "Lil, hand me Dils scanner if it hasn't been stolen"

Lil went into Dils room and actually found it in the place that only Dil, Tommy and Lil knew, a tiny trapdoor in Dils room

Lil gave it to Tommy and he scanned it and it revealed its results

'Blood samples tested positive for both Dylan Prescott Pickles and Kaori Miyazono'

"I think they've been kidnapped, whatever it is they must be stopped" said Kimi

"Your probably right Kimi" said Tommy

Kōusei Arima at that moment broke down and started crying, his love of his life is now probably in the hands of some horrible man and in the same situation the kid who brought Kaori back to life is going probably end up the same way as Kaori.

Ryouko cried on Yoshiyukis chest who looked down solemnly, without saying a word.

Tommy not wanting to make the Miyazonos and Kōusei suffer a another heartbreak, called on Lil and Kimi to gather Chuckie, Phil, Angelica and Susie, Then Tommy went into an old toybox of his he hadn't used in years and said

"A Friends gotta do, what a friends gotta do"

 **A Few Hours earlier**

Dil and Kaori were in the house alone, Stu was at a another inventors convention and Didi was working overtime, Dil decided to break the news for Kaori on who's Visting her.

He walked into the living room to find Kaori look at him with a cute smile, it had been 2 weeks since she was brought back to life again and weridly enough, she got along with Stu and Didi, in fact she shared many personality traits with Stu in some ways.

"Hey Kaori" said Dil

"Hey" said Kaori

"You've got visitors coming later today" said Dil

"Who are they and this is not a doctors office, they are guests Dil, not visitors" said Kaori annoyed

"Well what if I told you that I mailed both Kōusei and your parents" said Dil with a smile

Kaori couldn't believe it, she was going to be united with the 3 people that she loves the most, her parents Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono and her crush Kōusei Arima, she roared with excitement with the news

"How did you get their contacts" said Kaori

"I used a super computer and it guided me to their addresses" said Dil

"You perv" laughed Kaori as the two laughed before a noise of window being smashed

They turned around to find 3 men in black whack them both unconscious with batons and then they went into Dils lab trashing it.

Then Dils rival grabbed the two, tied them up and shoved them in a back of a car

He was Adam Easthill and he was formally a scientist aligned with the California Science Department

Until one day, Dil accidentally spilled a chemical on him which rendered him crippled and because he was blamed, Adam was expelled from the California Science Department and was told he would be discredited as a scientist.

However today he was planning revenge


	9. Chapter 9: Drunk Scientist

**Here we go:**

Adam Easthill got some of his Miltia who grabbed Kaori and Dil and tied their hands and feet on a electronic Rack like device which Adam had a remote control which if he had 2 buttons (One for Kaori and one for Dil) and if pressed it would electrocute them.

 **Meanwhile**

That night Didi and Stu returned home to find out the news that both Dil and Kaori were missing which made Didi pass out of the thought, Didi woke up and eventually decided to phone the police to find Dil, Stu and Didi welcomed Kaoris parents and crush with open arms.

Stu realised that a rival scentist could be responsible for Dil and Kaoris kidnapping

Kōusei recommended to Stu to talk to the California Science Department who were shocked by the news and decided to try and resolve the issue as quickly as possible by hiring someone from an another science department.

Jerry Stewart decided to give someone a call

"Hello Rick Sanchez, can you and Morty Smith help us with something" said Jerry Stewart

"What (Burp) is it" said Rick

"Well you see one of our scientists brought a girl back to life and now him and that girl have been kidnapped" said Jerry

"And you want me to do what" said Rick

"We want you to rescue them" said Jerry Stewart

"So why (burp) I am getting involved in this mess" said Rick

"According to record, you have a history with the supposed kidnapper" said Jerry Stewart

"Who (burp) do you assume that this dumbass may be" said Rick

"Adam Easthill" said Jerry Stewart

"Wait who did he capture" said Rick

"Dylan Prescott Pickles and Kaori Miyazono" said Jerry Stewart

"I may be there right away after I drink a whole (burp) bottle of Whiskey" said Rick

Rick put the phone down

And started thinking about somethings

and he remembered about the name 'Adam Easthill'

He was one of Evil Morty's old Bounty hunters who was hired on a deal that he could kill Dil Pickles in exchange that he would rid of the rickest Rick Sanchez.

And then he remembered the name Kaori Miyazono

 **Flashback**

Rick and Morty went on a adventure on a planet known as Terramkn which has aliens that watch over on other species and after Rick threatened their leader, He warned Rick

"Rick, you must understand that a girl on your planet has possession of the Dimensional Amulet, she can destroy all of us" said Amulon the leader of Terramkn

"The Dimensional Amulet is powerful enough to destroy the universe, how can a (burp) normal earth girl have it" said Rick

"She's was born with it flowing through her" said Amulon

"Do you know what that could do to someone" said Rick

"Yes I do indeed, it can neuroretically destroy her muscle cells and cause all sorts of crippling conditions such as: ALS, Friedreich's Ataxia, Shock Syndrome and many other degenerative illnesses, She has Friedrichs Ataxia" said Amulon

"So she is going to die before she's an adult, so what is there to worry about" said Rick

"You know what she can do, she can conquer the universe, anybody can with the Dimensional Amulet, It can turn many regular normal things into magical occurrences such as Kaori is using right now to influence people in her musical performances as well as trying to impress her crush Kōusei Arima, while she might be pacifist with not much time left, she has the power to destroy all Ricks in all dimensions, so don't think that your the most powerful when your not" said Ameulon

Rick backed off and said "Well if I wanna live some more, I might have to protect her and her crush in order to keep the universe and myself from being turned into space dust, come on Morty, there's a universe to explore" said Rick

 **End of Flashback**

Rick then hurried Morty into the Spacecraft and off they went


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Here we go:**

 **Dils POV**

I woke up to find myself in a dark room, my arms and legs were tied up as I couldn't move them, I turned around to see Kaori in the same position, still knocked out from that nasty hit we both took by those mysterious men

That poor girl was to be reunited with both her parents and her crush today.

"So I finally caught you and your little friend, it's been a long time Dil" sounded a very familiar voice

He revealed himself to be Adam Easthill, a man who's life I may have ruined a year ago where I got him removed from the California Science Department, my body immediately started to sweat, my heart began to beat faster and ai began to vibrate like a video game controller.

"What do you want Easthill and why is Kaori here" I said

"I want to make you pay for what you did to me all those years ago and Kaori either gets to be the spectator in your torture or her being tortured for your torture, it's your choice" said Adam in a evil tone

"How about neither, Kaori is just a frightened, innocent girl, why would you want to hurt her" I said with a bit anger

Then Adam tapped a button and I felt a surge of pain rushing through, suddenly the pain stopped

"I hear your looking for a device known as the dimensional Amulet, Saying you wanted to keep the peace in the universe" said Adam knowing what I had been doing from I presume other people

I knew the Dimensional Amulet is a powerful tool which can be used to shape or destroy the universe, it can also be used to bring colour back into people lives or even entire dimensions, I wanted it so when I explore the universe in the future, I can help bring peace to the galaxy.

"Yes I am indeed" said myself

"Well today I'm going to destroy it today and prove that your life's work was pointless as karma for what you did to me and my dreams" Adam said with a nihilistic sought of tone.

"Wait you don't have it though" I said thinking I caught him out on a bluff

"Don't you know, the Dimensional Amulet isn't an object, it's a person and it's name is Kaori Miyazono and It was the Dimension Lords disguised as scientists that guided the Japanese Department of Science to give Kaoris body over the Americans for you to work on as were desperate to explore the galaxy and now you shall watch as she..." said Adam before I interrupted him

I was shocked, the thing I was looking for was actually a person and that person was around me the whole time, she was innocent, caring to other people and childish, but also delicate and slightly violent , I knew I had to protect her by making a sacrifice. So in order for Kaori to be reunited with Kōusei and start both their musical careers and a family together and for Kaoris parents to have their daughter back, there needs to be cost, that cost being my own life.

"Instead of her, Take me Instead, I'm the one you wanted revenge on and watching me die will make Kaori suffer as well, but please don't hurt her" I said in a begging like tone

I turned around to notice Kaori had just woken up and I could tell that she may have listened to most of our conversation

"Dil, don't do it please, Lil will be miserable without you" said Kaori

"Kaori, tell Lil I love her and for you I want you to have a good life and remember me always" I said resigned to my fate.

"Ok Dil, Thank You and I love you for bringing me back" said Kaori crying

"Well Then, enough with the sappy stuff" said Adam as he pressed the button again

The Pain felt unbearable, it was like evrey second agony of electric shocks, Kaori screamed and cried urging Adam to stop which he didn't Instead turning up the volume.

Thats When I blacked out from the pain

I have one thought on my mind

'am I Dead'

 **End of POV**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans and Relevations

**Here we go:**

Rick and Morty immediately flew Ricks spacecraft directly into the Pickles residence, landing in the front yard and then he greeted everyone

"Hello (burp) I'm Rick Sanchez and this is my grandson Morty" said Rick

"Hi" said Morty

"Hello Rick and Morty" said everybody

"Do you know who kidnapped my daughter" said Ryouko

"and my boyfriend" said Lil

"We have a clear picture (burp) on who it maybe" said Rick

"Who" said everyone

"Adam Easthill" said Rick

Tommy looked shocked

"You mean the Adam Easthill who Dil had kicked out of the California Science Department for an accident that Dil did that disfigured Adam" said Tommy

"Your correct and I see he has a weapon" said Rick

"What is it" said Kimi

"The Dimensional Amulet" said Rick

"What is the Dimensional Amulet, is it dangerous" said Chuckie

"He can use it to conquer the universe or destroy it" said Rick

"Wouldn't the smart thing to do is to destroy the Amulet" said Yoshiyuki

"Wow, you do realise that would involve killing your daughter" said Rick

"Wait What" said Ryouko sternly

"Yep (burp) your daughter Kaori Miyazono was created like evrey human with energy, however Kaoris is a special type that only a few have and with it, Kaoris energy can be used for multiple different purposes, ranging from bringing to colour to peoples lives, ability to love, ability to create and the ability to destroy, Kaori is even more powerful than me" said Rick

"Like when she brought colour into my life with her personality and her violin playing, How she inspired me to play the piano again and to fall in love with her with the most trivial things" said Kōusei

Kaoris parents turned to Kōusei and smiled

"Exactly, Kaori must have made you feel complete, she loved you and you love her and that's all that matters in your case, however now we need to get to Easthills house and stop him" said Rick

Everybody crammed into Ricks vehicle and started to head to Adams house

Before they set off, Morty had something to say to Kōusei

"You know, You and Kaori will make a great couple, kinda like if me and Jessica got together" said Morty


	12. Chapter 12: Two Paths

**Here we go:**

Dil felt like he was floating in a white space of nothingness, soon he saw two paths

One pointed towards a afterlife and the other was to come back to the living

Dil suddenly got visions though while he was making up his mind

"D come back, we need you" said Tommy

"Dil, don't leave us" said Chuckie

"I know you can do it, come back" said Kimi

"Come back Dil, think of Lil" said Kaori

"Dil, I'll get you a milkshake if you don't leave us" said Phil

"Come back Dil" said Didi and Stu

"I don't know what ill ever do what I'll ever do without you Dil, please stay with us, I love you, I don't want you to go" cried Lil

"So what it's going to be Dil" said a unknown voice

Dil was thinking of both options when two people made him pick for him

they were Kaori and Lil

Dil realised that Kaori preferred to be alive with friends, family and her beloved Kōusei Arima, It was her fight to continue living which allowed the gods to bring her to Dylan Prescott Pickles, a scientist and lover of aliens who managed to bring her back and therefore allow her to be with Kōusei

Then Lil, his girlfriend, his pride of joy, he had known her for virtually his whole life and now leaving her like this would hurt not just Lil, but Dil as well, Dil wanted to start a family with her, grow old with her, do anything for her own needs, Dil would kill just to make Lil DeVille happy again no matter the cost.

Dil had made his mind


	13. Chapter 13: Finale

**Here we go**

Kaori had to watch as Adam Easthill was electrocuting Dil Pickles when he suddenly stopped when a loud bang came through.

Rick Sanchez had crashed through and in his veichle was: Morty, Yoshiyuki, Ryouko, Kōusei and Tommy

"KAORIIIII" screamed Kōusei as he tried to rush towards Kaori before stopping at the sight of Easthill

"Kōuseiiiiii, your here, your done now Adam" screamed Kaori

"Yeah (burp), your screwed Easthill" said Rick as he pointed his ray gun at Adam

"Are you so sure" said Adam

"Yeah get your hands off my daughter" said Yoshiyuki with anger

"How about we play a little game, I like to call mouse trap" said Adam

Suddenly a steel mouse trap like cage floated down and trapped the 6 people.

"So which person shall I taser first, oh wait Kaori is awake, so let start with the person she loves the most, Kōusei Arima" said Adam

"Don't you dare hurt Kōusei, he is the sweetest and warmest person I've ever met" said Kaori

"Kaori, Kaori, Kaori, you don't know how to play the game, you see I know what you possess and I want it" said Adam

Adam tasers Kōusei and Kaori was screaming and then she thought of something

 **Meanwhile**

Dil was still unconcious, he was still in that realm between life and death, he had picked his decision and now the realm was fading and he could hear Kaori, he was slowly waking up and saw that Adam Easthill was elctrocuting Kōusei, he knew that Kōusei would die if Adam kept going and Kaoris parents would be next

"Kaori, remember the dimensional amulet, the energy that you are, use it for the power of good" said Dil as Adam couldn't hear the two as he was using the taser

Kaori then channeled her inner energy and began to meditate and then she breaked free of her restraints and then she managed to fall down.

"No way, it can't be" said Adam

"Holy shit" said Rick

Kaori got up and offered to fight Adam saying "If you want to hurt Kōusei, you have to fight through me"

"Okay then" said Adam as he clicked his finger and his troops, armoured soldiers with black helmets with red visors

The soldiers fired bolts of energy at Kaori and Kaori blocked it using her hands, deflecting it back at them, killing them

Then Kaori walked up to Adam who was firing his hand cannon at her and it did nothing, he Evan tried an RPG, that didn't work as Kaori blocked it using her dimensional amulet and she she grabbed Adam Easthill by the throat and said "Adam Easthill for hurting Kōusei Arima, the man I admired, I love , I cherish and the man that I fought hard to keep living for and for hurting Dil Pickles the man who brought me life again, I sentence you to death, any last words"

Adam said "You screwed me Dil" and then Kaori snapped his neck with force before nearly collapsing because of exhaustion.

"Kaori, are you okay" said Kōusei

"Shes fine, she's (burp) just returning to her normal self again" said Rick

Kaori recovered from that exuashtion outburst and then she freed evreyone, hugged her parents and then kissed Kōusei very very passionately and soon Lil arrived and she hugged her boyfriend who she carried bridal style as Dil was wounded badly and they all celebrated at Dils house.

The party involved Kaori and Kōusei finally getting to play their duet, Lil caring for Dil, Tommy getting everything on film and Yoshiyuki and Ryouko baking treats for evreyone to enjoy.

eventually the party ended and Kaori, Kōusei and Kaoris parents flew back to Japan, Dil was given both Japan's highest honour as well as the medal of honour in the USA.

Years later, Dil and Lil got married in which Kaori and Kōusei were invited (Kaori was one of the maids of honour), had two children Reggie and Richard and then Kaori and Kōusei got married in which Dil and Lil were invited.

Dil became a top rated scientist as well as a brief stint as a Amercian Football Punter playing for the Chargers before retiring due to a foot injury, Lil became a coach of the high school woman's soccer team which did very well and April became a top scorer one season.

Kaori and Kōusei became top rated musicians and eventually composers, Kaori and Kōusei had one daughter April, Kaori also became a music teacher and actually taught music to both Reggie, Richard, Nigel and April

April would fall in love with Richard and both of them would start a family with each other and while April became a talented musician, Richard became a top scientist, better than his father once was.

Tommy would marry Kimi and they would start a family in a house opposite both Dil/Lils and Kaoris/Kōuseis houses, they had two one child named Nigel which Tommy named after Nigel Thornberry and another named Tommy Jr

Soon the couples lived near each over for the rest of their days


End file.
